Modern Heart
by Kakashi'sDirtyLittleBook
Summary: Set in a world apart from ninjutsu, Hidan is just a normal, recently divorced man. At work, he comes to meet a handsome young man. Will Hidan be able to love again?


**This is going to be a fancy little fan-fiction that takes two Naruto characters; Hidan and Sasori, and puts them in a different world, where ninjutsu and the Akatsuki don't exist. But, like in every world, there be lemons. :D**

**If you still don't get it, it's yaoi. But this'll have a storyline, not just smut. Sorry folks - you'll have to do some reading before you get to the juicy stuff. xD**

"I'm sick of your shit!" Hidan couldn't take anymore of this. His heart was always being broken to pieces by this woman. "Why do you do this to me, Yuko? Why am I not fucking enough for you?"

"Hidan, I-" His wife made an attempt to explain yet another of her fuck-buddies; tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her eyeliner seemed to melt down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore! Fuck it - we're filing for divorce." Hidan stormed out of the room.

**3 Months Later**

Hidan let out a deep sigh. He had finally gotten his shit together and moved - found a new job, even, but he felt hollow. Ever since he left Yuko, he felt as though he could never love again- as if she had ripped out his heart and kept it locked up, far, far away from him.

"At least it's far away from her, as well." Hidan said to himself as he unpacked the last of his belongings. He scanned his eyes across the new, clean apartment.

"Damn, I had forgotten how good it feels to be a bachelor." He flung himself onto his couch and took in all of his surroundings. He had a beautiful view of Tokyo from the 13th floor, and caught the setting of the sun behind the tall buildings. As the darkness spread, the moon began, slowly but surely, to pool inside of the living room, drenching the place in milky white light.

"I outta get to bed, I guess. First day of work tomorrow." He trudged into the bathroom.

After bathing, Hidan stepped in front of the mirror; still naked.

"What is it that I'm missing? Why was I not enough?" These questions continued to pour from his mouth as he examined himself in the reflection.

With the 'unluck' of the draw, Hidan had acquired the albinistic gene from his grandmother. His skin void of pigmentation, his hair a chalky silver. Eyes stared back at him that were a brilliant purple; common for albinism.

"Too exotic" He remembered the mocking words of his aunt when he was only a child, his first time meeting her. She told her children to avoid him, because he was bad luck.

Hidan grabbed a towel and made his way to the bedroom. Pulling a pair of pants from the drawer, he noticed his shiny new ID card for work. He grabbed it and turned it around in his hands. "Sales", it read. He would be working in the sales department for a publishing company; what he did at his last job... where he met Yuko.

"Dammit, man, stop thinking about her!" He tossed the card back onto the dresser and pulled on his pants. Without even bothering with a shirt, he flicked off the lights and got under the smooth, new sheets on his bed. Hidan turned his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. The scent of detergent and lavender clung tightly to the material, and Hidan fell asleep; enveloped in the smell.

Harsh sunlight broke through the blinds and into the bedroom, stabbing needles into Hidan's freshly opened eyes. He rolled his face back into the pillow, and wrapped the blankets securely around his body. His eyes drifted onto the clock, telling him it was 6:30 - time to get up. He groaned and flopped out of bed, steadying himself before making his way to the kitchen for coffee.

He popped a few pieces of bread in the toaster and quickly headed to shower, which he realized shortly after was an illogical order to do things.

"Damn being a bachelor." He cursed to himself while he put on a black suit; shocking against his stark white skin. Hidan ate the cooled toast as rapidly as possible before heading to the bathroom.

He combed his back, slicking it down - leaving only a few stray pieces hanging in his face. "I look like a fucking gangster," He glanced at himself once more, "An alien gangster." He chuckled at his own joke about himself, and headed out.

Hidan gazed up at the towering building that was Tora Publishing. Before his tender skin could sunburn, he pushed his way into the lobby and asked the lady at the front desk where he was to report to. The woman, smelling of cheap perfume, threw him a dazzling smile and asked him to follow her. She stepped out from behind the desk and led him to an elevator. They stepped in and she pressed the button for the 11th floor with an overly decorated pink nail.

Once they reached the floor, the woman took him to a quiet corner and into a room labeled, "Sales". Inside were four men working diligently on something Hidan understood all too well. He mentally sighed, remembering what a pain this job was. The woman continued to lead Hidan to a man in a separate office; his boss.

"Mr. Haruno, this is your new employee." The woman pushed Hidan forward. His boss was a smiling man, somewhere in his forties. Wrinkles covered his face in places that hinted he was a kind man; probably with children.

"Well, looks like I'll be your boss, kid. I'm Haruno. Pleased to meet you." The man held out his hand.

"I am Hidan, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me." Hidan extended his hand and shook the man's hand with a firm grasp.

After introductions, one spunky employee, with the nickname Tobi, suggested they go out for drinks that night, seeing how everyone was off the next day.

"Yeah, let's celebrate the new employee!" Another man, with the name Takano, exclaimed.

"Did I hear celebration?" A smooth voice came from behind all of them, and Hidan turned to see.

"We're gonna celebrate the arrival of the new employee, Hidan! You wanna come too?"

The man had perfectly proportioned features, and was maybe only 5'5''. Mid-length scarlet hair framed his face in layers. He wore a silver button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His slender frame leaned softly against the door opening.

"Hidan, this is Sasori, from editing. Sasori, this is Hidan." Tobi gently pushed Hidan forward.

"Pleased to meet you." Hidan threw Sasori a sly smile, and shook his hand. Sasori blushed.

"P-pleased to meet you, too." The man gave only small hints to his emotions, but he looked very much awe-struck. "I'd love to go to the celebration, if that's alright." He smiles, showing a row of perfectly aligned white teeth.

"Of course!" Hidan smiled his trademark smile once again and returned to work.

** "**Hey, could you tell me more about that Sasori guy I met earlier?" The day was nearly over, almost time for them to go drinking. Hidan was curious about the beautiful man he had met earlier.

"Oh, yeah. He's from editing. He's a pretty boy, no?" Tobi leaned in closer, "He's even caused a couple of the men in the office to go gay." He leaned back again, "But, he rejected all of them. I wonder if he's picky, or just isn't into dudes?" Tobi went back to working diligently on his computer.

_Well, he is beautiful... Maybe I'll go gay, too! _Hidan chuckled quietly at his own joke - the idea of him becoming gay was preposterous.

They all walked out of the building together, riled up for the fun night ahead. As Hidan followed along, he noticed Sasori walk up next to him.

"So, enjoy your first day?" He smiled mysteriously; Hidan couldn't tell his emotion.

"Well, as much as one can enjoy work, I suppose." He smiled in a friendly way. They walked for a while with the others, only sneaked glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. One moment, though, they matched gazes, and looked away; embarassed.

"Uhh, your hair, it's a really nice color - did you dye it?" Sasori looked as though he was attempting to remove the awkwardness from the air.

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's natural." Hidan smiled at Sasori, "I'm albinistic, if you didn't notice before." They entered the small bar they came upon, and sat down at a large table.

"A round for all of us!" Tobi hollered.

As they left the bar, Hidan noticed most everyone was drunk. He, himself, had only had a few drinks, so his buzz was tolerable. He looked around to find Sasori.

He was standing about a meter from the others, laughing at their drunken singing. Hidan approached him.

"Having a good time? Haha, let's send these guys back to their houses." They took the drunk men to the station, and waved their goodbyes. Sasori and Hidan were left sitting on a bench next to each other. All of a sudden, Sasori had a pale look fall upon his face, and he collapsed into Hidan's lap.

"Sasori, are you alright?" He felt flustered and terrified for Sasori. He was about to call an ambulance when He rose back upright, rubbing his head.

"I'm really sorry, Hidan. I just have a weak heart, that's all. No need to call the ambulance or anything." He laughed and patted Hidan on the back."Strange, though. I haven't had that happen in a while; must be your presence." He laughed again; showing a little embarrassment.

"Hey, why don't you stay at my place tonight; I don't trust you going home alone like that." Hidan looked Sasori in the eyes seriously.

"Well, I can't decline an offer like that!"

Hidan unlocked the door to his apartment quickly and stepped inside, removing his shoes. Sasori did the same as Hidan turned on the light. Hidan scowled at his tender eyes adjusted to the harsh light.

"Sorry, I don't use the lights much." Hidan went to get a spare futon from the laundry room. He had Sasori follow him to the bedroom.

"Here, you can stay on my bed, and I'll sleep here." He put the futon down on the right side of the bed.

"No, no, I couldn't. I'll stay on the futon, Hidan."

"Hey, you weren't feeling well an hour ago, so I want you to sleep on the bed. It's fine." Hidan walked over to set up the futon, but his leg caught on one of the blankets; causing him to trip. He fell upon Sasori - bringing them both to the wooden floor.

"Oh, I'm so-" Hidan began to apologize, but then he locked eyes with Sasori; deep emotions radiating from them.

"Sasori?-" He was cut short by Sasori's cold lips upon his. Hidan was shocked, but couldn't bring himself to move away. He felt his lips slowly moving along with Sasori's in perfect synchronization. They lay intertwined on the floor; kissing for what seemed like hours. Hidan felt a hand moving up his thigh and broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Hidan yelled, startled by the sudden contact. He backed up - snapped out of the daze he had been in during the... kiss.

"Oh my god..." Sasori slapped a hand to his face - seemingly horrified. "Hidan, I-"

"It's... alright." Hidan interrupted him, and came to his senses.

"It's just that... I-I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Sasori bowed deeply to Hidan - the both of them now kneeling on the floor.

"I told you. It's alright." Hidan laughed a little, and ruffled Sasori's hair. He stood up an stretched. "Well, I guess we'll be friends from now on, eh? Fuck - there's no going back now!" He chuckled once again. Sasori stood up.

"I would like that." Sasori went to pat Hidan's head, but was about a head shorter, so just patted his shoulder instead.

"Let's get some rest - I'm beat. You can borrow one of my shirts for tonight." Hidan reached into his dresser and pulled out his favorite shirt and tossed it to Sasori. Hidan himself stripped off his work jacket and shirt and stretched. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sasori, bashful, quickly replacing his current shirt with Hidan's. He looked over to see Hidan watching, and they both quickly glanced away.

"You sleep shirtless?" Sasori seemed a little awestruck by Hidan's impressive chest.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm more comfortable this way. Can I turn out the lights now?" He went to the light switch.

"Oh, yeah.-But, isn't it a little cold for you to sleep on the floor?" Sasori was right, it was late fall - an indecent time to sleep on the wooden floor.

"Uhh, well, yeah. But I'll manage." Hidan winked at him.

"But, this bed's a king size, right? Why don't we just share it? I promise I won't do anything like... before." He looked at his feet.

"Alright, alright." Hidan switched off the light and climbed into the massive bed. He shivered once - glad he didn't have to sleep on the floor after all. He felt a warmth radiating from behind him - on the other side of the bed.

Before he fell asleep, he felt as though he could hardly contain the deep fluttering of his nervous heart.

Hidan awoke to a light pressure against his chest, and looked down. There, he saw Sasori gently pressed up against him; snoring lightly. Hidan chuckled quietly, and patted the man on the head. He fell back asleep to the rhythm of Sasori's light heartbeat against his chest.


End file.
